


What’s a Riddler to Do?

by YuyaFanX



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuyaFanX/pseuds/YuyaFanX
Summary: It’s just a normal day when Modern Comic Edward collides with different versions of him and his crushes over the years - some look completely different. Edward knows that he needs to find a way to get them back to their universes, but hey, what’s the harm in spending time with them?
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane & Edward Nygma & Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 28





	1. The Beginning

Remember the days when the world was young and people were still clueless beings?   
You can relive them here in Gotham, a cesspool of the damned.

My name is Edward Nygma. Over the years, I believe I’ve grown as a person. I’m still intelligent - if I wasn’t, who am I? - but I like to think that my mind has only grown. Of course, having a good mind isn’t the best way to survive in Gotham. Believe me on that, my past was tough as hell. If hell is a thing.

But who cares about that? You already know me as the Riddler, the smartest of the Gotham Rogues. That’s what we’re still being called? Amazing to see that times don’t change.

Anyway, this is a document on the week that... a surprisingly lot happened. A lot I’m still amazed at.

It started back on Monday. I was just sitting down, listening to Jonathan and Jervis go on and on about something to do with crime rates going down - I respect the rest of the Dork Squad but seriously, I’m not interested in crime rates. I’m interested in the people - and I got up.

”I’m just going to take a walk.” I said. They looked at me and Jonathan gave a tired sigh before nodding at the door. I nodded and left. Finally I could take a breather from the life of dissatisfaction.

Them something... unexpected happened. Remember in sci-fi movies, they have these portals?

It looked nothing like those.

Just a beam of light, then it was gone. It left behind two figures. One was wearing some sort of really really old slim suit with black question marks, and had a domino mask. The other, I didn’t really focus on, because that suit reminded me of my old stupid designs. That was how uncool I looked? Looks like Jonathan was right for once.

“Excuse me, but I like to think that only I could pull of that look.” I chuckled as the man clambered up, hoisting up the other man, wearing a tuxedo and had purple scars on the right side of his face. I stopped as I realised who they were.

”Are you- I mean, are you-“

”I think we have to have our questions answered first.” The tuxedo man straightened his tie. “Who are you and where are we?”

”Edward Nygma, Gotham City.” I answered dully. “You must be some kind of counterpoint of me and Dent.” I pointed at the man with the green suit. “You’re me, aren’t you?”

”Well we share the same name-“

”So the answer is yes! Don’t complicate me!” I snapped. The tuxedo man put one of his hands on the other me’s shoulder and took a step towards me. “Don’t scare him. Who do you think you are?”

”I’m the Riddler.” I raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Dent, I presume?”

”How do you know-“

”We must have been brought together for a reason.” I said. “Maybe we shouldn’t fight about these stupid things. I don’t do stupid things.”

”I presume you don’t! You just want to watch the world burn.” The other me spat.

”That’s a dangerous thing to say. Why destroy the world when you can rule it-“

Jonathan burst through the door. “I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE SHOUTING ABOUT, JUST SHUT UP!” Then he stopped when he saw what was going on. “Holy crap. What the... Ed, explain.”

”He was being stupid!” I said at the same time of the other me, who snarled. “He was being rude!”

We stared at each other then I sighed, “Looks like we met another version of me and Harvey. And this other me is too naive, too stupid.”

The other me rolled his eyes. “Man, if your brain was a time bomb, there wouldn’t be enough to blow your head off when it goes.”

Harvey started laughing. “That’s true! Good one, Eddie!”

I snarled and I caught the throat of the other me. “Oh, you have no idea, do you? No idea at all.”

”Let go of him, Ed.” Jonathan said calmly. I let him go as he giggled. I shot him a glare and looked back at Jonathan. “Well what should we do with them?”

The beam of light appeared again.

”Oh shit.”


	2. Gotham’s Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward’s second form seems to be way more artistic - plus he’s dating Oswald. Seems interesting.

The beam of light ceased and in it’s place was two figures, kissing. They stopped, and turned around to see us. The man on the left was wearing a purple-black suit and a monocle while the man on the right had a silver-grey suit. They looked at us, confused, then back at each other, then back at us. 

“Who are you guys and how did we get here?!” the silver suited man asked.

”You got here via a beam of light. It sounds so stupid, I know, but it’s true. I’m Edward Nygma, that scruffy guy is Jonathan Crane, the green suited guy who clearly is an idiot is some version of me, and over there is Harvey Dent, but he is so unrealistic.” Harvey rolled his eyes.

“I presume this is an alternative universe, as they call it, collided with others.” The purple suited man adjusted his monocle. “We should introduce ourselves. My name is Oswald Cobblepot, and this is my boyfriend and partner in crime, Ed.”

Ed gave a friendly wave of the hand. “Hi, other me.”

I waved as well, then I turned to Oswald. “I never imagined another version of me dating you. I mean, I have kissed you in this universe, but I never imagined-“

”It is always a kind of surprise.” Oswald said. “I do not see many people in our universe in a relationship like I do with Ed. Is this kind of relationship common here?”

”You have no idea.” I chuckled. “There’s Harley and Pamela, they’re the best example I can think of.”

Then Jervis came out of the building and looked around. “Have you discovered the rabbit hole, Eddie? Jonny? Who are these people?”

I sighed. “It’s a heck of a long story Jervis.”

\- - -

“You’re seriously not kidding?”

I had just finished explaining everything, and Jervis was sitting there, bewildered, Jonathan was not caring at all, Harvey and other Ed were discussing and Oswald and Ed had just kissed again.

”I’m not kidding, Tetchie. These guys have been through a lot, haven’t they?”

”Yes.” Everyone answered at the same time.

I smiled. “Well maybe we should go to all the other hideouts, the main Rogue HQ, the Iceberg Lounge, all the main places we hang around.”

”The Iceberg Lounge exists in this universe? That is great.” Oswald added in. “Does this universe’s version of me run it?”

I nodded. “You’re right! And besides, I think he might be interested in meeting you-“ 

Then there was another beam of light. “CAN’T I JUST CATCH A BREAK TODAY?!”


	3. Rise of Arkham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Edward has met his third version Eddie as well as some version of Jonathan - Jervis is rightly upset. Oswald and Ozzie meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes for clarification on the versions:  
> Edward - Modern Comic  
> Other Ed - Forever  
> Ed - Gotham  
> Eddie - Arkhamverse  
> Harv - Forever  
> Jonathan - Modern Comic  
> Jon - Arkhamverse  
> Oswald - Modern Comic  
> Ozzie - Gotham

Again, the beam of light faded, and we seemed to have two men staring at each other nervously before turning around. I recognised my version instantly. He was wearing a scruffy white shirt with a green jacket with many small question marks. In fact, let me rephrase that. He was scruffy all over. On his head were goggles. His friend was wearing a hood over his face with a grey gas mask. His clothing seemed to be ragged of sorts. It seems like these versions were more... dark, I would say.

The other me raised his head. “Hah! Some fools cosplaying us and our friends?”

”Be quiet, Eddie.” The man snapped. “It seems we’ve travelled across time and space to an alternative universe.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “That’s absurd.” He looked at each of us in turn, his face changing from a confident smirk to sheer contempt. “You got to be kidding me… this can’t be real...”

The man took out a vial and Jonathan’s eyebrows raised. “Fear toxin, I presume?” 

He nodded. “Yes. You must be my equivalent.” He shook Jonathan’s hand. “You can just call me Jon.”

Eddie just rolled his eyes again. “So who are you guys?”

I pointed, almost wearily. “I’m Edward. There’s Ed, other Ed, Harv, Jonathan, Jervis and Ozzie.” I sighed in relief. “Please say that I won’t have to do this again. Introducing more people every time is annoying.”

\- - -

We had just explained everything. Eddie didn’t seem too intrigued - he kept looking away in almost anger. Jon gave a sad sigh. “Forgive him. He’s been a little angry since he wasn’t the one who found out that Batman is-“

”DON’T SAY HIS NAME! I REFUSE TO ADMIT HE’S THE DARK KNIGHT! HE’S DEAD NOW ANYWAY!” Eddie snapped back. I just stared, confused.

Everyone looked at each other, Eddie staring at the table while Jon tried to shake him, the other me not budging. 

Jervis glanced at me. “Eddy, can we talk? Preferably alone...”

I nodded, and we moved into another room, flopping on a worn-out couch. Jervis looked up at me. “It’s kind of insulting that you get everyone else but me.”

”I can’t control that Tetchie.” I said. “There’s many universes, maybe in one we’re together, or the Dork Squad exists?”

Jervis crossed his arms. “But still! It’s just strange and I don’t like it one bit!”

I gave a sad nod as we moved out of the room, me just trying to explain, but we came across everyone arguing about something or other.

Eddie sighed. “This is stupid, can we at least go somewhere?”

Ozzie smiled. “I think I have an idea about where we could go.”

\- - -

The bright lights of the Iceberg Lounge hit me. I hadn’t been in this place for so damned long, and it was kinda weird to adjust to all over again. Some baby penguins were walking around, and Ozzie picked one up. “I got to admit, these are cute.”

Ed took one, and stroked it a little. “Aw, he likes me!”

The baby penguin gave a small squawk-like noise and Ed let him go back on the ground. I grinned and turned to one of the staff. “Tell Mr Cobblepot that Mr Nygma is here.” The staff member nodded and quickly left, and I turned to Harv and other Ed. “Enjoying yourselves?”

The other Ed glanced around nervously. “I think they’re staring at me. And it’s freezing.”

”Of course it’s freezing!” Harv growled. “You’re wearing the most stupid and unpractical thing ever! Of course they’re staring at you!” The other Ed stared at him then looked back at me. “Can I go back?”

”No.”

Then I was greeted with the same friendly chuckle. I turned around and saw Oswald. “Good to see you.” I said and hugged him. Oswald seemed rather surprised, then returned it. “Good to see you too, friend.”

Then he saw.... basically everyone. “You going to explain this to me?”

\- - -

At the end of explaining, my head was clutched in my hands, and I was almost screaming. “How many more times...”

Oswald and Ozzie looked at each other, the two sharing a warm smile. “We might be more similar than we originally seemed. How about we go in my office, and talk?” Oswald asked. Ozzie nodded, and kissed Ed. “I’ll be back soon.”

They left, just buzzing with positive energy, and Ed gave an small grin. “I guess we’ve met everyone except this universe’s - Harvey, was it?”

Harv gave a small nod. “I don’t care about another me. That beam of light could come and go at any time. I’d rather get to know the people I’ve already met.” He looked at me and flipped a coin. “Sorry Ed, I’ll be spending time with Edward here.”

The other Ed gave a nod. “... fine by me.”

I looked at Harv and smiled. “Sure.”


End file.
